Blind for Revenge
by The forgetfull quill
Summary: Theres a contest in tyrannia where the winner would win 99,000 neopoints, but everything becomes complicated when the main characters get stucked in the lair of the beast and with no possible way out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets, but I'm a member of the site. pAuthor's note: I hope you like the first part of my story, I hope it is  
not to much tragic to you, don't forget to review!  
  
"Blind for Revenge"  
  
"Can you repeat me why are we going to the lair of the beast?" said a royal cybunny walking after her brother and sisters,  
  
p"To sacrifice you" answered a darigan aisha who was walking by her side "Nayellie are you scared?" she asked her later  
  
p "No Bloodfoam I am not scared" lied Nayellie, she was shaking form head to legs, she thought it wasn't perceptible for her brother and sisters  
  
p "Stop it you two!" shouted the elder brother Jozdar, his fire scorchio wings slapped a baby meerca in the face, the baby meerca fell to the ground and started crying "Sorry Candy it wasn't on purpose" he said in an apologizing tone but Candy won't stop crying, Bloodfoam started to laugh which made the meerca cry more "Bloodfoam do something good and go for UncleMonty" said Jozdar when Candy was quiet and slept between his arms  
  
p "No way" said Bloodfoam "He is crazy, why has he to be in the team?"  
  
p "Because the instructions said the teams had to be five and an adult included, that's why, do you want the money or not?" Jozdar said quietly  
  
p "That's why we are going? For money?" repeated the cybunny  
  
p "Yes Nayellie that's why now please hold Candy!" Jozdar said and putted Candy on Nayellie's arms "Remember that the team that proofs they were inside more time than the others or that capture the beast will get 99,000 neopoints, Now I'll go for UncleMonty we need to be there on time or we would be disqualified" he stepped in a cardboard doorway and knocked the door which almost felled to the ground  
  
p "Yes?" a deep voice said  
  
p "UncleMonty? We need to get going now, hurry!" shouted Jozdar forgetting that Candy was asleep, of course the baby meerca waked up and yawned  
  
p "Oh yes I'm going!" said the deep voice and then some seconds later UncleMonty was standing by the doorway "Let's go Kiddos"  
  
p "Yes let's go" said Jozdar who didn't remembered that UncleMonty was painted tyrannian, where did he get the money from?  
  
p "Something's wrong?" UncleMonty asked and in his tuskaninny face appeared a smile...  
  
"Jozdar's team! Is your turn" said a blue wocky from a desk under an umbrella and in front of the cave  
  
p "Here!" said Jozdar who had just arrived  
  
p "And where's the team?" the wocky asked "I only see you..."  
  
p "We are here" said Bloodfoam who was carrying Candy  
  
p "And the rest? I'm fed up of waiting young scorchio, I'll let you enter now but there's no adult and you are missing one member, if in a minute they haven't arrived you are disqualified" said the wocky antipathetically, after 30 seconds UncleMonty arrived and apologized with Jozdar and Bloodfoam for being late, but he explained that himself and Nayellie had fallen on one of the famous tar pit's of tyrannia, that they have escaped and that he had to run to catch up with them because Nayellie was about to kill him.  
  
pAfter 29 seconds (and one after the time limit expired) appeared Nayellie with her face full of tar and sand, she was limping on one feet and her new designer dress was destroyed, she was about to punch UncleMonty in the face when Jozdar took her from the arm and drag her in front of the desk  
  
p "She is the last member" he said and the wockie frowned, then he turned to a teary Nayellie "I told you not to bring a expensive dress" the wocky explained to them the instructions which they already knew, about the time and what they can do to win, she also explained that they were the only team who'll be inside and that if they were in trouble there would be guards inside of the cave, Jozdar thanked her and entered the cave, he turned on the flash light, which seemed to piss off Bloodfoam who was inspecting one of the walls, after them Nayellie entered holding Candy by the hand, at last UncleMonty entered, at the entrance there were two guards, UncleMonty tiptoed with one and fell to the ground, he was so heavy that he made many rocks fall form the ceiling and the walls and blocked the entrance, the guards had time to escape from the rocks but the 5 team members had been trapped inside the cave with no possibility of escaping too, now they were in trouble, they heard the worried voice of the wocky  
  
p "Don't worry kids we'll go to neopia central to look for help, try to find an exit meanwhile" she said and she swished away along with everyone else, Jozdar looked at his siblings faces, the three of them were worried even Bloodfoam so he said "You've heard her we shall look for an exit, common" he took Candy in his arms "Don't worry girls we've got food on the backpacks" he said and walked into darkness  
  
"He is right common Nayellie" said Bloodfoam who was the older of the three sisters "Everything would go right, this could be worst" she entered darkness after Jozdar closely followed by Nayellie she looked back but UncleMonty wasn't there, she flinched, Bloodfoam noticed it and looked back at her  
  
p "Where's UncleMonty?" shouted Nayellie full of fear  
  
p "I...I don't know..." said Bloodfoam and took Nayellie by the arm, she flied to where Jozdar was and explained him the situation, of course meanwhile Nayellie played with Candy a little bit far from them  
  
p "I don't want to play Hide and seek" said Nayellie  
  
p "Common! Pdease!" said Candy pleading  
  
p "No way Candy, that's not good" Nayellie said, Candy started crying and ran away "Candy come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nayellie shouted and some seconds later she heard her little sister shouts "Candy! Hang on I'm going!!!!" she said and followed the screams, Candy was there sitted in the middle of the ground screaming, Nayellie soon saw what was making her little sister scream, in the ground there were millions and millions of pet bones, and skeletons and there was a shoyru head near her "Candy!" Nayellie shouted and Candy ran towards her, then Nayellie saw a big peak in the ground, surely that would help them go out of that nightmare, she ran and took the peak on her hands "Ew!" she said and let it go it had a pasty substance on it, when the peak fell the walls started to move, and the skeletons started to raise up, as living deaths, the shoyru head lifted from the ground and started floating around her shouting many horrible things, Candy was so scared that she let go Nayellie's dress and ran to the darkness screaming, this time Bloodfoam and Jozdar noticed the screams and ran to save their sister, when Candy saw them she jumped to Jozdar arms and mumbled "Nayeddie is in tdoubde!"  
  
p"In trouble, where?" said Bloodfoam and Candy signaled a point in the dark "Let's go!" Bloodfoam said and rushed towards the point that Candy had signaled, when they arrived Nayellie was totally covered by the skeletons and was being dragged to an altar, it seemed she had fainted "Nayellie! I'll save you!" said Bloodfoam and threw herself against the floating head which let a scream out, with that the heads stopped to hold Nayellie and every one crept towards Bloodfoam who with the elegance of an aisha and the strength of a darigan started to destroy the pet skeletons, meanwhile Jozdar had rescued Nayellie and was now joining the fight, he burned skeletons but still there were to many "I guess we'll have to run" said Jozdar as he destroyed other skeleton  
  
p "No way, I never run from a battle that's for coward pets" said Bloodfoam  
  
p "Yes you are, it's the only choice" said his brother and dragged her towards their other sisters, he took Nayellie and Bloodfoam took Candy and both ran in darkness (The flashlight batteries had already passed on, so now they depended on Bloodfoam's sight and sometimes on Jozdar fire wings), while they ran Nayellie waked up and preferred to run before all of her dress was burned with Jozdar's skin, that's how the four siblings ran and ran, but Bloodfoam didn't saw a big hole in the floor so Nayellie felled in it, she started to fall and it didn't stop, she was terrified, she saw a light from where she had fallen and total darkness down, suddenly the light disappeared, had something happened to Jozdar? right then she touched the ground, it was really gooey and sticky but she hadn't hurt herself, she started to drown in the sticky substance, so she quickly looked inside her backpack for something that could help her, she founded it, it was a fluorescent pink brooch, now she could see that in what she was drowning was in snot, she tried to get out but it was so sticky that she couldn't plus she had that terrible impression that someone watched her, she looked in her backpack for something that could help, she just carried some strawberry home made pancakes, some color lipsticks and other grooming parlor objects and many clothing, that was it she'll use her clothing to make a rope and climb out, she quickly tided all of her cheap clothing together and threw it, the cloth were to few she needed to sacrifice some of her favorite clothing, she tided up all of her clothing except for two dresses and she did it she had managed a rock as a support, now it was all climbing and jumping to the earth again, but now the sensation that someone watched her was stronger, but she didn't care she started to climb and then almost when she was on earth she heard a deep voice "Nayellie!" she looked around and saw a tyrannian tuskaninny smiling, the tuskaninny stretched his hand at her and without thinking it she took it, the tuskaninny lifted her to the earth "UncleMonty! We thought you were death, it such a miracle"  
  
p "Do you still think that's my name? UncleMonty wasn't even a tuskaninny, I took his place after killing him and now that you know my secret I think is your turn to die!" said the tuskaninny and grabbed her by the arms  
  
p "Oh gosh..." said Nayellie who was pretty scared and was really shaking  
  
p "Do you remember me now? I'm Rakaharita!" the tuskaninny pushed Nayellie to the snot again, the cybunny made a piercing shout and sank on the snot as Rakaharita laughed and thought of his next victim, he'll revenge for what that pets have made to him, the first one had been the kind UncleMonty, the next one the vain cybunny Nayellie, now his revenge was almost completed and the beast sure was hungry for fresh pet blood. 


End file.
